


What's Cookin', Good Lookin'?

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bratty Sub Shiro, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omorashi, Spanking, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Shiro gets impatient; Hunk teaches him a lesson





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompleteHornballs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CompleteHornballs).



> First completed commish!

Would Lance ever just shut up? He got it, Lance and Hunk were best pals, probably childhood friends. That didn’t change the fact that Hunk had set aside time to show Shiro how to bake. He’d been waiting weeks for this, had been psyched to know that maybe he’d be shown how to not burn food.

Yet here he was, leaned against a counter while Lance talked about god knows what. He couldn’t bother himself to tune in anymore. Instead, Shiro huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from them both. He could feel Hunk’s eyes on him now.

“Shiro, what’s up?” It was Lance speaking, Lance asking him how he was. _Of course._ He knew Hunk was watching him, waiting for him to say something to Lance. Well, who was he to keep him waiting? Shiro turned towards them, placing his palms flat against the counter, a smirk on his lips.

“Nothing, just waiting for you to leave so we can start baking.” His tone was even, yet the sass was obvious in his words. Lance’s eyes went wide, and he looked to Hunk for help. All he offered was a shrug. 

“Ah, my bad. I’m gonna go train.” He was out of the room before he was done talking. Hunk had his hand stretched out as if trying to catch him at the last second. 

The minute he was out of sight, Shiro began to grin as if he’d won some sort of game. Hunk cleared his throat at him, giving him that look. Shiro knew that look well; it was the one he got when he did something that Hunk didn’t like. He was in trouble, probably big trouble, but he didn’t care. He wanted his attention no matter how he got it

“Shiro.” His voice was stern, and any other day he would’ve recoiled. Today, Shiro stood with his shoulders back and spine straight. “What have I told you about interrupting me?”

“I mean, you tell me a lot of things; how am I supposed to remember that specifically?” Shiro quipped. He inspected his fingernails as if he hadn’t done anything, as if Hunk wasn’t one breath from grabbing him by the throat and fucking him. Instead, he stepped forward until he was looming over Shiro.

“ _Shiro._ ” His tone of voice made Shiro look up finally. Hunk’s gaze was severe. He had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes watching him in the cool, emotionless way they did when Shiro was in trouble. He looked ready to pounce on him, pin him to a wall and wreck him. _Perfect._

“Yes, sir?” Shiro purred, batting his eyes at Hunk. There was a hand on his hip, and Shiro felt himself shift closer to Hunk’s strong body. He could feel the heat radiating from Hunk, the smell of his skin and the strength in his gentle grip. Shiro bit his bottom lip, and his eyes jumped between them to the thick bulge that was pressed against his thigh.

He leaned in close, close enough that he could hear how labored Shiro's breathing had become. He was excited, anticipating the words that he would say in the voice that he used to demean Shiro, used when Shiro was looking up at him from his knees. His eyes weren't cruel, rather demanding and sparkling with anticipation.

Hunk’s hand slid down Shiro's hip, moving down his thigh. He could feel how tense the muscles were, how they quivered just slightly as Hunk ran his fingers up to Shiro's ass. He squeezed hard, a smile curving his mouth when Shiro gasped. This was exactly what he had wanted.

“Do you need to be punished?” Hunk whispered. He reached around with his other hand and gripped Shiro's ass with both hands. He kneaded the soft flesh in his grip until Shiro was trembling, legs shaking hard against him. He gasped into Hunk’s chest, trying and failing to control his breathing.

His weakness was Hunk’s hands and just how skilled they were. He knew all of Shiro's favorite places to be touched, knew just how to grab him or rub him to have Shiro melt. He pressed his palms flat against Hunk’s chest as he gasped, feeling the slow throb of Hunk’s cock against his thigh.

“Punished for what? I've done n-nothing wrong.” Shiro quipped, doing his best to keep his voice steady. His cunt throbbed beneath his jeans as Hunk pressed his knee between Shiro's thighs. It rubbed back and forth, and he could feel just how full his bladder was with each pass.

“What a bad boy.” He hummed, pressing up harder on Shiro's crotch until he keened. “All you want is my attention, want me to fuck you hard right? You didn't come to bake at all, did you? Just want me to rough you up.” As he spoke, his fingers dug into Shiro's skin again. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Shiro's bare throat before sucking on the soft skin.

The feeling of pressure on his bladder made his eyes flutter. He was so close to wetting himself right there, right in front of Hunk. He’d been so tempted to just piss earlier, make himself a mess with Lance watching him. No, Hunk was the only one who was allowed to see him undone like that. He was the one who knew Shiro’s most intimate secrets, knew how to take care of him just right.

His knee pressed up against him as he whispered about how he’d fill Shiro so well. That’s when he finally lost it, let out a shaky moan as he felt pee run down his thighs. The soft hissing grew progressively louder until the dark spot on the front of Shiro’s pants grew into a large stain, covering the entirety of the space between Shiro’s thighs. His legs shook as Hunk stared down between them, listening to Shiro’s soft whimpers while his knee continued to move against his crotch.

Shiro looked down at the small puddle beneath his feet, cheeks darkened with blush. Oh god, had he really just wet himself like that? They hadn’t even been doing anything serious, it had just happened. Hunk didn’t look mad; he was smiling, hand on his crotch as he watched Shiro quiver.

“Bend over.” It was all Hunk would say. He gave Shiro’s ass one last squeeze before letting him go long enough that he could turn to face the counter, bracing his hands against it. He knew what was coming, didn’t need to be told why he was bending over or what Hunk was planning. When he felt Hunk tugging his jeans down, Shiro was sure of what would happen.

The first smack was always the most jarring. Shiro yelped, fingers bearing down against the countertops. He felt the residual stinging in his ass, knew there was a handprint in his skin that he couldn’t see. Hunk’s large hand massaged his ass lovingly before giving it another smack, followed by several more consecutive slaps.

Hunk was thorough with his punishments. Every slap sent a jolt of pleasure through Shiro’s body, and Hunk made sure to caress his bare skin between each hit. He stopped with fifteen hits on each cheek, leaving Shiro’s ass burning and red. He was a wet, whimpering mess when he was done, eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep his breathing in check.

His shaky breathing came out as a moan when he felt Hunk press the head of his cock against the crotch of Shiro’s wet panties. He keened, pushing his hips back against him as he pulled the panties down his thighs, letting them crumple at his ankles. Hunk was eager to thrust inside his wet cunt, filling his sore ass with cock. His hands gripped Shiro’s hips, fingers digging into his bruised skin while he drew his hips back slowly.

Every thrust was almost too much. His ass hurt, but it was totally worth it. Hunk’s hand was between his thighs, rubbing his clit while he pounded into Shiro like his life depended on it. He tried to keep quiet, tried to hide how excited he was to be fucked like this. He bit his lip, doing his best to swallow every desperate moan that threatened to escape.

Hunk’s fingers squeezed around Shiro’s clit and his eyes rolled back, a weak scream dying on his lips. There was a hand around his throat, holding him firmly as Hunk rolled his hips against Shiro. The sound of their skin slapping against each other echoed through the kitchen, filling the room further than what their moans and the wet sounds of Hunk’s cock inside of Shiro could do alone.

“You like it, baby? Like it when I fill you with my thick cock?” Hunk purred, lips against Shiro’s ear. Shiro could do nothing but moan in response. “I’m so close baby, wanna fill you with my cum. You want that? Want me to fill you up real nice? Fill that wet little pussy?” He thrust in hard as he spoke, giving Shiro’s ass a playful smack that made him moan a little too loud.

“Such a bad boy, wetting yourself on me. You wanted to be _punished_.” His voice pitched up as he spoke, his cock pulsing hard inside of Shiro. Shiro pressed his hips back to meet Hunk’s thrust until he felt every inch of his cock inside of him. Oh god, he felt so full, and Hunk was rubbing his clit just right. Shiro felt his eyes roll back, the thick heat in his stomach pooling and overwhelming him until he felt his cunt throbbing, pulsing hard around Hunk’s cock.

He was gasping, fingernails digging into the counter as Hunk fucked him through his orgasm. He was only able to hold out for a few more thrusts before his cock pulsed inside of him, filling Shiro with cum. His hand was so tight around Shiro’s throat that he could barely breathe. He felt close to collapsing, close to passing out in a puddle of their own creation.

What drew him back was unexpected. It wasn’t Hunk’s moans, but another, slightly higher voice. Shiro and Hunk looked up to see Lance, body braced in the doorway. Both of his hands were around his cock, and he was pumping hard, working himself through his own orgasm. His tawny fingers were covered in cum as he gasped, eyes shut, lost in the sounds and sights before him.

“Enjoying yourself?” It was Hunk that spoke up, voice breathless but teasing. Lance’s eyes snapped open, and he stared doe-eyed at the two before him. He was frozen, hands on his cock, body unsteady against the doorframe. Hunk pulled his hips back, letting his cock withdraw from Shiro’s cunt. He moaned softly, pussy clenching around his cum. Lance did his best to right himself and begin to walk out when Hunk put his hand up.

“Don’t worry, you’re not in in too much trouble.” He assured, smile kind and knowing as Lance’s face darkened. “But vouyers must be punished, especially if uninvited.” Shiro looked back to see the dark grin on Hunk’s face, and he felt his own developing. He could see Lance was still hard, his hands moving back and forth slowly on his length. They could fix that, no problem.


End file.
